Chaleur d'été
by Gaypowa
Summary: C'est bientôt la fin de l'année et Liam est inquiet que la bande se sépare et perde contact, mais Scott trouve une manière particulière pour le rassurer.


**Yo tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. 8D**

 **Cet OS est un défi donné par mon loulou : Alounet. J'espère que ça te plaira !**

 **De base il n'était pas censé être si long mais je me suis laissé emporter. Les mots en gras sont les mots/phrases que j'étais obligé de placer dans l'histoire. C'est un lemon, donc vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas !**

 **Pairing : Scott x Liam (Sciam)**

 **Rating : M.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent la défaite de Théo furent paisible, aucune autre menace surnaturelle n'était venue chercher des embrouilles, la bande pouvait donc souffler un bon coup et reprendre le cours de leurs vies d'une façon plus ou moins normale. C'était bientôt la fin de l'année, le soleil brillait dans le ciel et le fait qu'ils soient encore obligés d'aller en cours était assez déprimant et devrait être "interdit par la loi" comme disait si bien Stiles. Pour la majorité de la bande, c'était leur dernière année, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la remise des diplômes et leur envol vers l'université. Ils avaient tous choisis des universités assez proches les unes des autres pour une question pratique, au cas où quelque chose arriverait, ils ne seraient pas loin. Ce n'est pas parce que le lycée s'arrêtait que les créatures en feraient de même. En ce qui concerne le reste de la bande, Liam et Mason, il leur restait encore deux ans dans le lycée, ça ils s'en fichaient mais le fait que le reste de leurs amis partent les attristait beaucoup. Liam était plus touché par ce départ que Mason. Il était lié à eux par une force plus grande que l'amitié, le lien qui liait la meute était plus fort que l'amitié, presque un sentiment indescriptible et ce sentiment était plus fort quand ils étaient ensemble et le petit brun craignait que ce lien finisse par se briser à cause de la distance. C'est donc avec un soupir triste que Liam posa son stylo et observa la pièce autour de lui, le gris sale des murs contrastait avec le bleu du ciel, ce qui le déprima davantage, les élèves insouciants qui étaient captivés par ce que le professeur disait. Il n'avait pas la tête à écouter des formules algébriques incompréhensible, il laissa donc ses pensées divaguaient. Il arrêta ses pensées sur Scott. Scott. C'était sans doute celui qui manquerait le plus à Liam. Car, c'était son alpha et que le fait qu'ils soient proches l'un de l'autre rassurait Liam, mais il lui manquerait surtout car il avait un béguin pour son alpha qu'il tentait avec autant de bien que de mal de cacher. Ce qui n'était pas une chose facile quand on sait que les loup-garous peuvent sentir les émotions. Jusque ici tout allait bien et bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin de cacher ses sentiments puisque Scott sera trop loin pour les sentir. La bande s'était donnée rendez-vous après les cours chez Lydia pour décompresser près de la piscine, ils le méritaient bien. Mais rien que d'imaginer Scott en maillot de bain donnait des bouffées de chaleur à Liam et il se dit que ça allait prendre un gros **effort** pour cacher tout ça.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Lydia se passa dans la bonne humeur. Le jeune blonde était partie un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir tout préparer. Scott, Liam, Kira, Malia et Mason commençaient à regretter d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Stiles de les accompagner avec la Jeep chez Lydia. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de comment il avait réussi à convaincre Derek de les rejoindre et qu'il méritait une médaille pour avoir accompli un tel exploit. Scott et Kira rigolaient entre eux, ils étaient resté assez complices malgré leur rupture récente, le lien de la meute sûrement. Malia se plaignait auprès de Stiles, lui disant d'arrêter de parler de Derek, que c'était normal que celui-ci est accepté de venir puisqu'ils étaient en couple à présent et que l'ancien alpha ne savait pas dire non à Stiles. Mason était en train de jouer à un jeu sur son portable et Liam avait la tête posait contre la vitre, regardant les voitures passer, le soleil brillait toujours aussi fort et il commençait à faire chaud dans la voiture et il n'avait qu'une hâte : arriver pour pouvoir respirer.

Quand Stiles retira la **clef** du contact, Liam sauta hors de la voiture et attendit que les autres fassent de même puis ils se dirigèrent vers la grande maison. Ils furent accueilli par une Lydia souriante, Scott fit un câlin à sa meilleure amie. Derek était déjà là, Stiles lui sauta dessus mais personne n'y prêta vraiment attention, ils avaient l'habitude. Malia fit une remarque sur les **chaussettes Mickey** que portait Lydia, ce qui fit rire la bande, sauf Lydia qui pinça la jeune coyote.

\- "Je monte mettre mon maillot, vous pouvez commencer à installer les paniers repas sur la table près de la piscine. Toi aussi Stiles, je sais que tu as un **poil** dans la main mais tu aides quand même."

Stiles lui tira la langue et la bande se mit à tout installer près de la piscine en rigolant, la maison était remplie de bonne humeur, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient ressenti ça. Une fois tout installé, ils se posèrent sur les chaises longues, discutant de tout et de rien, en attendant le retour de la jeune Banshee. Quand elle fut revenue, les bras chargés d'un **plateau d'argent** avec des boissons, elle leur dit qu'ils pouvaient aller se changer chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'ils firent tous à grande vitesse, pressés de pouvoir sauter dans la piscine, oui, même Derek. Malia et Kira étaient allongées sur les chaises longues, avec leurs éventails, et le reste jouait dans la piscine tels des enfants. Sauf Liam. Il était resté sur sa chaise longue, il était content d'être ici, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que les moments comme celui-ci se feraient de plus en plus rare. Il soupira puis s'allongea sur sa chaise, puis ferma les yeux pour profiter du soleil qui brûlait sur sa peau. Le plaisir du soleil ne dura pas longtemps car quelqu'un venait de se mettre devant lui. Ce qui le fit grogner.

\- "On grogne pas sur son alpha.", dit Scott pour plaisanter.

Les yeux de Liam s'ouvrirent et il se redressa d'un bond. Bordel. Il avait réussi à l'éviter un maximum depuis leur arrivée et ça lui convenait, pourquoi venait-il tout gâcher maintenant. Le plus jeune se mit à rougir jusqu'aux **oreilles**. Si quelqu'un remarquait, il mettrait ça sur le compte de la chaleur.

\- "Pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'amuser dans l'eau avec nous ?"

Liam jeta un coup d'œil à la piscine, observant Stiles sur le dos de Derek, Mason et Lydia qui jouaient avec un balon et Kira et Malia qui s'amusaient à s'éclabousser. Il haussa juste les épaules, les yeux rivés sur ses mains. Il espérait que son silence ferait partir son alpha mais c'était mal le connaître. Scott attrapa Liam et le fit passer sur son épaule. Celui-ci commença à paniquer, non pas parce qu'il savait qu'il allait finir dans l'eau mais parce qu'il avait peur de le réaction de son corps face à la proximité avec celui de Scott. Ça serait vraiment gênant.

\- "Scott, repose moi ! C'est pas drôle !", dit le plus jeune en se débattant aussi bien qu'il pouvait mais Scott le tenait fermement.

Et le moment fatidique arriva. Scott se projeta dans les airs avec Liam et ils atterrirent dans un gros plouf. Quand ils remontèrent à la surface, Scott riait aux éclats et Liam boudait.

\- "Roh, fais pas cette tête. Si tu veux je te laisse te venger, fais ce que tu veux, je ne me débattrai pas."

Un sourire malicieux prit place sur les lèvres de Liam, il s'approcha de son alpha et se jeta sur son cou pour le mordre.

\- "Aïe !"

\- "Je me venge du jour où tu m'as mordu. Ça a fait mal aussi.", dit Liam en rigolant.

\- "Si tu veux la jouer comme ça..."

Et Scott se mit à pourchasser Liam dans la piscine.

* * *

Une fois que tout le monde fut douché et séché, ils décidèrent de rentrer car la nuit commençait à tomber, Liam avait décidé de rentrer à pied, pas vraiment envie de se retrouver dans la voiture surchauffée une fois de plus. Il dit au revoir à tout le monde, mais Scott se décida de l'accompagner. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup sur le chemin, ce n'était pas un silence gênant, mais Liam s'en voulait d'être aussi distant, Scott n'y était pour rien.

Une fois arrivée chez Liam, celui-ci invita Scott à rentrer et celui-ci accepta. La maison était vide, son père sûrement de garde à l'hôpital et sa mère il ne sait pas où. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Liam. Scott s'assit sur la chaise du bureau tandis que Liam s'affala sur son lit.

\- "T'étais assez en retrait aujourd'hui, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas tu sais ?", dit Scott d'une voix calme.

Liam soupira et attrapa une **peluche** qui trainait sur son lit. Il la serra contre lui, et se redressa.

\- "C'est juste que... bientôt vous allez partir, tu vas partir, et je vais me retrouver tout seul. Ouais, il y aura toujours Mason, mais ça ne sera pas pareil, tu vois ?", dit-il avec une voix triste.

Scott se leva pour venir s'installer à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- "Je comprends ce que tu ressens, on ressent tous la même chose, mais on ne perdra pas contact, nous avons un lien bien trop fort pour ça. Puis, on reviendra ici pour les week-end et les vacances ou toi et Mason pourraient venir, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer.", il le regardait en souriant, ce sourire adorable qui pourrait rassurer n'importe qui.

Liam hocha la tête, se sentant un peu rassuré.

\- "Scott... Je peux avoir un câlin ?"

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Il n'avait même pas pu se contrôler, mais il avait juste envie de se sentir proche de son alpha.

Scott ne dit rien, se contenta juste d'ouvrir ses bras et Liam vint se blottir contre lui. Il inspira l'odeur de Scott, il se sentait à l'abri dans ses bras, il voulait y rester aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que les lèvres de Scott n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, son cœur commença à s'affoler et ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens. Mais Scott finit quand même par sceller l'espace qui restait entre eux et ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Liam. Leurs lèvres se mariaient parfaitement. Le baiser était tendre, Scott s'y prenait avec beaucoup de douceur, sûrement pour ne pas le brusquer. L'alpha commença à l'allonger sur le lit et se mit au dessus de lui. Liam rompit le baiser.

\- " **Je t'ai demandé un câlin, pas quelque chose d'aussi dingue**."

\- "Tu veux que j'arrête ?", dit Scott, une lueur de défi dans le regard et dans la voix.

Le plus jeune secoua vivement la tête et attrapa la cou de Scott pour l'embrasser. Le baiser commença à s'échauffer, tout comme eux. La bosse douloureuse dans le jean de Liam avait besoin de friction, il lança son bassin contre celui de Scott et ce dernier gémit dans le baiser, il se colla davantage à son bêta, collant ainsi leurs érections ensemble et commença des mouvements de bassin. Liam réfugia son visage dans le cou de Scott. Il avait envie de lui et ne pouvait plus attendre. Il poussa Scott pour qu'il puisse à son tour se trouver au dessus, il arracha ale débardeur de Scott et embrassa son torse avec pleins de petits baisers, s'attardant sur les tétons et les abdos. Scott avait les yeux fermés, profitant du traitement que lui donnait le plus jeune. Le jeune brun continua sa descente et baisa la braguette du short de l'alpha. Il jeta le vêtement par terre et admira la bosse qui déformait le boxer du plus vieux. Liam enleva donc le vêtement et le jeta quelque part dans la pièce. Il prit le **sexe** imposant dans sa main, qui était trop petite pour pouvoir l'entourer complétement. Il fit des vas et viens lent mais ferme, Scott gémissait de plus en plus fort et Liam se sentait fier, et voulait faire gémir Scott encore plus, il commença à lécher la longueur, s'attardant sur le gland humide, puis le prit dans sa bouche. Il suça autant qu'il le pouvait, le sexe n'entrait pas entièrement dans sa bouche novice mais ce qu'il faisait devait plaire à Scott puisqu'il gigotait dans tous les sens, ses mans agrippant les cheveux de Liam pour le faire aller encore plus profondément sur son sexe. Le plus jeune commençait à y prendre goût et arrivait maintenant à prendre la moitié du sexe en bouche. Il lâcha le sexe dans un "blop" indécent et remonta pour embrasser Scott. Leurs langues dansèrent pendant un moment puis Scott commença à se débarrasser des vêtements de Liam. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et se jeta sur le sexe gonflé et douloureux du plus jeune. Scott avait une bouche experte, il savait ce qu'il faisait et Liam dû se retenir de ne pas tout lâcher dans sa bouche. Le sexe de Liam frappait contre l'arrière de la gorge de l'alpha et il gémissait fort, le plaisir étant beaucoup trop fort. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- "Retournes toi, et mets toi à quatre pattes.", ordonna Scott, toujours d'une voix calme et tendre.

Liam obéit. Scott écarta ses deux fesses rondes et y titilla la rondelle du plus jeune. Ce dernier enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et continuer de gémir et grogner. Scott entra un doigt délicatement, puis un deuxième, Liam se resserra autour des doigts, le plus vieux lui laissa le temps de s'habituer puis quand Liam commença à s'empaler lui même sur les doigts, il en rajouta deux autres. Le bêta n'était plus que tremblements, gémissements et grognements, et Scott adorait la vue qu'il avait. Quand il jugea que Liam était prêt il le retourna et l'allongea sur le lit et l'embrassa. Liam stoppa le baiser pour sortir un préservatif et du lubrifiant de sa table de nuit. Il évita le regard plaisantin de Scott et reprit le baiser. Scott déroula le préservatif sur sa queue sans pour autant interrompre le baiser puis il y appliqua du lubrifiant ainsi que sur l'entrée de Liam. Il stoppa le baiser pour regarder Liam dans les yeux, et quand il y vit l'approbation, il le pénétra doucement pour éviter de lui faire mal, il voulait que le plaisir soit partagé. La respira de Liam se coupa et il ferma les yeux pour s'habituer à la présence imposante en lui. Scott l'embrassa pour le calmer puis quand il sentit que son bêta se détendait il entra entièrement et commença à bouger, doucement au début puis il accéléra avec des coups de bassins violent quand Liam commença à en demander plus.

L'odeur du sexe et de la transpiration avaient rempli la pièce, les deux garçons ne faisaient que gémir et grogner, Scott pilonnait les fesses de Liam avec une force surnaturelle et celui continuait d'en demander plus. Quand Scott sentit l'orgasme arriver, il prit le sexe de Liam en main et le masturba d'une main forte, le plus jeune se tordait dans tous les sens, se laissant totalement aller au plaisir, et se déversa dans la main de Scott ainsi que sur son torse. Le mâle alpha se sentait proche de l'explosion, il se retira de Liam, jeta le préservatif sur le sol et approcha sa queue du visage de Liam, il masturba son sexe avec force et inonda le visage du plus jeune de plusieurs jets épais en lâchant un gémissement fort. Une fois l'orgasme passé, il regarda le visage noyé sous les jets blancs, il en avait même dans les cheveux, c'était la plus belle vue qu'il ait été donné à Scott de voir. Il embrassa son bêta une dernière fois puis celui alla se laver. Scott jeta le préservatif dans la corbeille puis alla rejoindre l'autre garçon.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me dire votre ressenti, votre avis, etc. Ca m'aide beaucoup.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine, bisous ! 8D**


End file.
